


Built this town from dust

by lot_like_mienkie



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Bellarke, F/M, Grounder Clarke Griffin, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 08:56:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10240949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lot_like_mienkie/pseuds/lot_like_mienkie
Summary: Grounder Clarke has the difficult job of taking over as commander when her only family is struck down by the Ice Nation. But a treaty with the Mountain Men leads to a dangerous game where the lives of those she loves most is put in danger. And the danger to her own health and life might just be the worst of all...Bellamy just wants to find his grounder Princess - but every step closer adds an obstacle to the race in time. And when he finds her - will they be able to save her from her own mind?





	

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing in more than 10 years - so be gentle! English is not my first language and I'm not as up to date in The 100 "lore" as I should be to write this. Nobody but myself has proof read this and while I have an idea what I want to do - I'm still figuring out if I want to continue or not.
> 
> Let me know if you like this idea - it's not really the final first chapter but I want to know if I should continue. And if you wanna help me to throw ideas around or even proof read my crappy writing please let me know!

Chapter 1 

Bellamy Blake knew he would find the leader of the Woods Clan safely nestled in her territory where the water met the woods. The edge of the their territory was not the end of the forest - but it was a largely unspoken rule that the river that cut between the unending trees served as the barrier between their Clan, the Mountain Men and Ice Nation territories. Most of the grounders stayed away from the fringes and left the clan warriors to guard them and patrol the borders. Most of the grounders, Bellamy found, did not include their leader.

Though never truly unprotected, he had come to know her as a rebel in her own right - trying to break free of the path she’d been thrust upon so many months ago. Even their first meeting all those months ago when the dropship had landed had been at the very edge of the same river. Back then he’d been a clueless leader - equally as thrust into the position as she'd been. He’d gone from protecting Octavia with everything in him to suddenly leading a group of delinquents as they tried to figure out how to survive on a not so dead planet.

She’d appeared like a beautiful mirage from between the trees with her guard just as Jasper crossed across the river - her hand coming up to instantly halt the archer from shooting the arrow into the young man. Bellamy had been speechless as he stared between her and tried to step in front of his sister. The action hadn’t gone unnoticed, but the ethereal beauty had merely lifted an eyebrow and turned her attention to the group. She’d warned them of danger and allowed them to return to their home - if they could call it that.

Just as their paths had split, he’d called for her name. The only answer had been a bright smile and laughter following her into the woods. “May we meet again, Bellamy of the Sky People.”

——

As he moved between the brush, Bellamy recalled the memory with upmost clarity. She’d been much friendlier to them in the last few months than most of the other grounders had been. The second in command never made a secret of it that she saw them as untrustworthy and weak. If it had been up to her - she would have probably killed them on site. Or allowed Anja’s men to shoot them on the way to the mountain. Luckily for them, the grounder princess was not like the rest of them. She was welcoming and always had a dozen questions on what it was like to grow up in space. Her men had helped them set up a rough structure to guide them through the winter and she’d healed the few they could save from the rough virus that overtook them all. Bellamy had barely been on earth for a month before a treaty had been negotiated (though not without backlash from all of her people). If the Woods clan was attacked, the dropship would fight for them and supply the few guns they’d found.

A crack of a stick broke the relative silence of the trees as Bellamy crossed to the river, his gun slung over his shoulder as soft laughter sounded from a few feet away. He knew he’d find her there - with her feet splashing in the water - just as sure as he knew he’d find Lincoln not far away. While she was the farthest thing from fragile and could hold her own in any fight, he knew the death of their commander had left an eerie sense of protection around her. He’d spotted Lincoln once or twice on his many trips to share knowledge with them and Octavia had explained that while Lexa was second, Lincoln was guard. 

The first sign of her was the blonde hair braided down her back as she lay with her head back, gaze firmly on the sky. The intake of breath was almost unavoidable at this stage and the laughter shook her body as she barely turned to lay her gaze on him.

“Lincoln is right, you still sound like a deer running through the woods.” she explained with the same breathless laugh as Bellamy moved to sit down next to her.

He refused to comment on her statement - knowing that she liked to rile him up. “Clarke. Lincoln.” Even if he could not see the older man, Bellamy knew he was close enough to hear him. It wasn’t unusual that he couldn’t spot the guard. Lincoln had been teaching how to disguise her tracks and movements and Bellamy was man enough to admit that his sister could make a perfect grounder.

Clarke turned her body in his direction, her back turned to the forest with little worry of vulnerabilities. He knew for a fact that she had knives hidden on her person and he wouldn’t put it past her to react faster than even Lincoln could. Lexa’s training hadn’t been for nothing.

“Are you running from the Skaikru? This is the second time you’ve come to see me in a few days. You might make them think you’re turning into a grounder.” she whispered as if it was a secret and merely smiled when a rough laugh escaped Bellamy.

“You wish princess. I know you miss me when I’m not near you.”

Bellamy could feel that their conversation was building up to something big. Clarke was restless with her gaze, never straying far from either him or the sky but never focusing long on any other part of the territory. After all this time he’d found a comrade in her - a friend - and he knew when to expect the hard discussions. Just like he knew to never act on any attraction that could possibly be between them.

It was obvious that she was not expecting the movement as he leaned forward and grabbed her hands between his and squeezed. Clarke’s gaze moved between their hands to his face before finally settling on their hands as if it could hide her face from him. 

“You’re holding something back - what’s going on?” Bellamy paused, reminded of Lincoln’s presence by the quick movement of her eyes towards the trees. “Tell Lincoln to piss off if you don’t want him to hear.” A cocky smirk crossed his face as Clarke snorted a laugh - Lincoln’s scoff going almost unheard. 

What didn’t go unseen was the arrow that hit the ground next to Bellamy’s leg barely a second later. 

He’d barely opened his mouth to curse the grounder when Clarke’s chuckles brought him to a halt. The beautiful sound was a welcome distraction to the tension that had settled around their shoulders. “Clarke - I’m on your side.”

There was a pause before she nodded and exhaled. “It’s been months since John’s death and my people are growing restless about Ice Nation. They fear what it means that our commander can be killed with no evidence of a fight or memory of where he went.” Her face turned away from him, hiding the tears that he knew all too well were starting to well up in her eyes.

They hardly ever spoke of what had happened all those months ago - when their commander had left their people in her hands to patrol with the guards after the dropship crash had broken the relative peace they lived in. From what he understood from both Octavia and Lincoln, the commander’s horse had returned bloody and with no sign of him. The guards that returned a day later could offer no explanation for the event - their memories broken in a way that none of the grounders had ever seen before. Lexa had killed the guards for treason as the leadership shifted to the one person who thought they would never have to take over.

In the end, even as she grieved, Clarke took over for her older brother as the new leader - leaving her place as the town healer to take the place of the ruthless commander John Murphy.

Bellamy knew the deceased only by the two names he went by - the Murphy that the grounders spoke of with fear and respect - and the John that Clarke spoke of with love and admiration. It was difficult to piece the two men together - but he refused to tell Clarke that Bellamy himself believed she’d seen a side of her brother that did not truly exist. Hadn’t he done the same to Octavia? Hidden his own ruthless nature behind sweet smiles and happiness.

“I have sent word to the Mountain Men - I will meet with their leader in two days to discuss a treaty.”

The words had barely registered in his mind before Bellamy was pulling away, shock written in every inch of his face. Clarke turned back to him to find Bellamy’s face twisted in rage. “You’re not going to see that asshole Collins. I won’t let you.” His hands returned to grasp at her cheek, tugging lightly at her face until she was staring wide eyed at him. “Don’t do this Clarke - Collins is a crazy whack job. You said yourself - your brother never trusted him.”

Clarke’s own gaze hardened as she lifted her hands to settle on his. Her smile was sympathetic and even slightly scared - though he doubted she’d ever admit it - as she pulled their hands away from her face. “I’m sorry Bellamy - the decision has already been made. You don’t get to decide for the Heda. This meeting will happen - without you.”


End file.
